


Primo Bacio

by Romennim



Category: Star Trek: La Serie Classica, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Kiss, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Multi, POV Second Person, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come sarebbe potuto andare il loro primo bacio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primo Bacio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/685393) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim). 



  
Il vostro primo bacio è una decisione impulsiva, come ogni altra cosa che ha coinvolto delle emozioni tra voi tre. Ogni volta, sei stato tu quello che ha iniziato qualcosa, e sai perché, sotto sotto: tu sei quello coraggioso, quello capace di saltare dall'incertezza alle soluzioni, quello capace di giudicare una situazione correttamente in pochi secondi.  
Quindi, quando sono entrati da quella porta, tu sapevi esattamente cosa fare e avevi il coraggio per farlo.  
Hai seguito il tuo istinto.

Alla vista di te che li stai aspettando, Bones sorride dolcemente e Spock... Beh, Spock alza solo una delle sue dannate sopracciglia e tu, per un momento, ti chiedi cosa ci sia sul tuo viso per farlo reagire così.  
Non vuoi pensare, quindi cammini deciso verso di loro, dirigendoti verso Bones. Sai che se avrai qualche problema, sarà da lui. La quieta accettazione che vedi di solito negli occhi di Spock ti ha già detto che il Vulcaniano sa dove tutto questo che c'è tra di voi sta andando e che l'ha accettato.

Quello che deduci dal bagliore di sorpresa negli occhi di Bones è che probabilmente si stava aspettando solo qualche tipo di abbraccio maschile da te, ma capisce velocemente che non è ciò che hai intenzione di dargli.

Sai che c'è una determinazione nei tuoi occhi, qualcosa di accettato e voluto che non può essere solo per un abbraccio. È diverso.  
Bones si ferma allora nel mezzo dei tuoi alloggi, in attesa, e capisci che è un po' in ansia. L'aria tutta intorno a voi sembra sussurrare che qualcosa sta cambiando, per sempre.  
Anche Spock si ferma, un po' dietro a Bones, come se volesse impedire una possibile fuga del dottore. O forse è solo un segno di supporto; non sai dirlo. Gli fai solo un sorriso veloce e poi sei di fronte a Bones, determinato e sicuro.  
Prendi il suo viso nelle tue mani e lo baci. Le tue labbra finalmente toccano, incontrano le sue.  
Al contatto è come se qualcosa si togliesse finalmente dal tuo petto e il mondo si correggesse: questo è giusto, è quello che avevi bisogno di fare, quello che _dovevi_ fare.  
Noti che Bones non risponde, ma questo non ti preoccupa affatto: sai com'è, sei consapevole della gentile persuasione che devi fare a volte con lui per farlo partecipare in qualcosa. E questa volta è lo stesso.  
Smetti di attaccare le sue labbra e cominci a lasciare piccoli baci dolci sulla sua bocca, spostandoti sulla sua mascella fino al suo orecchio, dove sussurri: "Va tutto bene, Bones."; poi ti muovi di nuovo sulla sua bocca. E allora lui ti bacia a sua volta. È esitante, dolce, ma ti bacia. I suoi baci sono come il rapporto tra voi due: partecipa, ma lascia un po' di distanza tra di voi, ti lascia il controllo. E mentre questo è accettabile normalmente, ora non lo è.  
Non lascerai dubbi nella sua mente e non vuoi nulla della sua solita subordinazione, così lo baci più profondamente, ma lasciandogli lo spazio di cui ha bisogno, persuadendolo a partecipare pienamente, come eguali.  
E allora il bacio prende una piega totalmente differente, perché capisce quello che stai tentando di dirgli e accetta e risponde, sul tuo stesso terreno. Ora ricevi quello che consideri un bacio vero tra persone che vogliono la stessa cosa: c'è reciprocità - labbra a labbra, lingua a lingua -, c'è passione, c'è comunicazione a due.  
E c'è anche esplorazione: è la prima volta che tu hai baciato un uomo, ma è l'uomo che ami, e ogni cosa sembra perfetta. La preoccupazione che hai avuto tutto il giorno per loro due fluisce fuori di te, e c'è il gustare di questa cosa nuova che ora è all'aperto e riconosciuta tra di voi.

C'è l'incontrarsi esitante ed energico di labbra e lingue e... E potresti andare avanti così molto più a lungo, ma devi fare qualcos'altro, quindi inizi con riluttanza ad allontanarti da lui. Lui segue un po' i tuoi movimenti, poi capisce e apre gli occhi, sorridendoti con un po' di timidezza.  
Lo abbracci e dalla sua spalla guardi il Vulcaniano ancora alle spalle di Bones.  
Sta osservando voi due, sorridendo dolcemente con i suoi occhi, ma alla tua occhiata incontra il tuo sguardo con il suo.  
Tu sorridi e districando un braccio dall'abbraccio che stai dando a Bones gli offri le tue dita nell' _ozh'esta_. Le guarda per un momento, poi le fa incontrare con le sue. Uno scintillio di eccitazione e amore viaggia dalla tua mano al tuo braccio. Accarezzi le sue dita in modo sperimentale e lo vedi chiudere gli occhi e tremare un po'. Non puoi non sorridere alla sua reazione.  
Senti Bones iniziare a spostarsi e ti muovi un po' indietro, smettendo di baciare Spock.  
Bones guarda te, poi Spock. Alza una delle sue sopracciglia verso di lui, in un'imitazione del Vulcaniano che quasi ti fa ridere. Spock risponde con un sopracciglio di suo. Bones sorride e gli offre due dita nell' _ozh'esta_ , mentre tu non puoi non ridere un po'.  
Spock risponde al bacio e tu ti senti felice e in pace per la prima volta in anni, probabilmente.

Sembra che tu avessi ragione anche questa volta.

**Author's Note:**

> Data di prima pubblicazione: 3 Luglio 2010


End file.
